1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers, and more particularly to a high power, wideband microwave or millimeterwave solid state RF power amplifier that will replace functions where tube type amplifiers have generally been the only choice. The invention relates to a high power, wideband solid state amplifier in a small package that additionally solves the problems of improved efficiency and heat extraction from the amplifier housing.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Microwave and millimeterwave RF power amplifiers are used in various applications, such as in transmitters for communication systems. Transmitters typically process information to generate an RF signal at a low power and apply the low power signal to an RF power amplifier which outputs a high power RF signal. The high power RF signal can be applied to an antenna which broadcasts the signal with the information to one or more distant or local receivers, such as can be found in a radio.
Current solid state RF power amplifiers are limited in their ability to efficiently operate at microwave and millimeterwave frequencies, with a wide bandwidth and at a high power. Thus, there is a need for improved solid state power amplifiers.